


Burst of Anger (Mob Boss AU)

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Bucky Barnes Oneshots [87]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Rough Sex, p in v sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29749290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: As requested by anonymous:  Can I request a mob bucky smut where the reader is his girlfriend and your about to storm in to buckys meeting room as someone sabotaged your mission and Steve’s outside and says it’s not a good idea as he’s not happy at the moment but you ignore him and storm in and like shout at everyone to get out. Reader and bucky go to their bedroom and have rough shovey sex and both keep fitting for dominance and bucky does end up winning but reader puts up a good fight
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & You, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/You
Series: Bucky Barnes Oneshots [87]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180304
Kudos: 21





	Burst of Anger (Mob Boss AU)

You stomped your way into the large house. The men at the front door immediately moving out of your way, it was clear that you were pissed. You continued to stomp up the stairs, each thud echoing throughout the house. 

When you reached the hallway, Steve was the first one to greet you. He held up his hands, preventing you from going any further, “I wouldn’t go in there if I were you. He’s already pissed at some of the guys. He’s-”

“I don’t give a fuck, Rogers! Now get outta my way!” you shoved him to the side with all of your might and reached the double doors.

You turned the knobs and pushed them open, a loud thud echoed throughout the room as they hit the walls behind them. The resonant sound made everyone in the room snap their heads towards you. They noted your fire-y eyes and seething mouth, “Everybody. Out.” you gritted through your teeth. Their heads then turned to their boss, Bucky Barnes, who looked just as pissed as you, “NOW!” you yelled. The chairs scraped along the wooden floors and the men in the room shuffled out the door. 

Sure, their boss was scary, but they never want to deal with your wrath.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” your boss asks beyond pissed, “I was just in the middle of ripping them a new one ‘cause they fucked up on a de-”

You pressed your lips against his in a fervent kiss. He kissed you back of course. How he could he not? You always made him feel some type of way.

He pushed you back, his blue eyes bearing into your y/e/c ones, “A kiss isn’t gonna make me forget that you just barged in here and-mmf!” 

You pressed another kiss to his lips, “Shut. Up.” 

Bucky pushed you back until you hit the edge of your desk, “You don’t get to tell me what to do. You work for me, remember? I own you.”

You pushed him back, spinning the both of you around so he took up the position that you were in, “And I recall you saying that we were equals.” you grip his tie, tugging it to make him look at you, “And no one owns me. I’m no one’s.”

He smirked, “’Cept mine, baby face.” he pulls you in for another hot kiss, his hands resting on your hips to only then move towards your ass, gripping it and pulling you closer to him. He then picks you up, and turns to set you on his desk, “You’ve always been mine, sweetheart,” he mumbles against your lips as he begins to unbutton his shirt. 

“Shut up, Barnes,” you gritted.

“Or what?” his nips at your jaw, “You won’t do nothin’.”

You then lightly kick him, watching him stumble back. You then grab a hold of his tie once more and drag him to his chair where you force him to sit, “Nobody owns me, but me, Barnes.” you mumble angrily as you work on pushing down your jeans and underwear. 

Once they’re kicked to the side, Bucky pulls you to him where you land on his lap, “And yet whose name are you screamin’ when I fuck you? Surely, it ain’t yours.”

You growl, not knowing what else to say because he’s right. So you ferociously unbuckle his pants, pushing them down enough to free his well-hardened cock, “We both know you’re mine though, Barnes,” you sink down onto his cock with a moan, “’Cause no one’s pussy feels as good as mine.” You begin to bounce yourself on his cock, his hands grip your hips as he watches you ride him.

“Maybe so, but no one’s dick can make you cum like mine can.” he then holds you still, preventing you from moving any more, and snaps his hips up. He thrusts up into you in a painful yet pleasurable way.

“Fuck!” you cry out, digging your nails into his shoulder.

He chuckles, “Come on, princess, I know you wanna scream my name. Wanna let me and everyone in this entire house know who you belong to.” Without warning, he lifts you up and sets you onto the desk once more, trapping you with his body as he throws himself into every thrust he gives, “You’re. Mine.” he says with a snap of his hips.

“If I’m yours, then you’re mine, Barnes.” you grumble, pulling him down by the tie, his lips hovering over yours.

“Always been yours, doll face, ever since you nearly shot me in the face.”

“James,” you let your head fall against the wooden desk, allowing yourself to indulge in the pleasure, no longer fighting it or him. 

“I got you, baby. Lemme feel ya. Cum around my cock, sweetheart.”

“Oh God, James!” you cry out when the wave of pleasure hits you. Your back arches off the desk and you grip at the edge of the desk, your nails digging into to.

“Holy fuck, baby doll. That’s it. That’s it! Christ! Fuck!” his seed spills into you with a few more thrusts. His hips still and he holds himself there right inside you. When he’s sure every last drop is inside you, he pulls out with a moan. 

You continue to lay there panting and your face covered in sweat. Bucky then tucks himself back in and buckles his pants back up. He then picks up your panties and jeans, helping you into them then pressing a gentle kiss to your lips.

“Why were you so pissed?” he mumbles softly.

You sigh and run a hand through your hair, “I was compromised. They knew I was a spy.”

“How-”

“I don’t know, but they know. I was cornered and barely made it out alive.” you pull up your shirt to reveal a poorly bandaged gash along your side. The blood already seeping through.

Bucky hissed at the sight, “Why didn’t you tell me? I-”

You shook your head, “Doesn’t matter. I was so pent up with anger and adrenaline, hardly felt any pain.”

Bucky’s fingers graze over the bandage, “I’ll get Steve in here to fix you up properly.”

“Yeeeaaah, I don’t think he wants to see me after I yelled at him earlier.”

He chuckles, “You’re not a woman to be messed with.”

You smile with pride, “No, I am not.”


End file.
